


【犬狼】费洛蒙

by 零露pop子 (SweetTeaInAugust)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaInAugust/pseuds/%E9%9B%B6%E9%9C%B2pop%E5%AD%90
Summary: 两只犬科动物的甜甜咸咸的恋爱故事有私设 ooc归我
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	【犬狼】费洛蒙

**Author's Note:**

> 写作灵感来自一首歌 薛凯琪的《费洛蒙》
> 
> 一个科普：费洛蒙（pheromone）——信息素，也称做外激素，指的是由一个个体分泌到体外，被同物种的其他个体通过嗅觉器官察觉，使后者表现出某种行为，情绪，心理或生理机制改变的物质。它具有通讯功能。几乎所有的动物都证明有信息素的存在。（来自百度百科）

***

六年级时，某一个风和日丽的下午，James在黑湖边尝试第四十七次邀请Lily出去玩，Peter在图书馆写看起来怎么都写不完的变形课论文，Sirius去实施不知道哪一个伟大的恶作剧计划,只有Remus正坐在黑湖边那颗高大的山毛榉下专心温习功课。阳光懒洋洋地洒在泛黄的书页上，忽然闯入了一块熟悉的阴影。他无奈地笑着，缓缓抬头，只见一张英俊典雅的脸正对着自己，不过更转移他注意力的是，它的主人身上散发着浓郁的黑巧克力的香气。

Remus皱着眉头嗅了嗅。

“大脚板，你吃巧克力了？竟然还是黑巧克力了？”Remus假装以担忧地口吻责问道，“你不是说那东西会要了你的命吗？”

众所周知，狗狗吃巧克力会有生命危险。对Sirius而言，巧克力滑腻的口感也足以“夺取”他的性命。他对巧克力恨之入骨，这一定程度上也解释了他的阿尼玛格斯形态为什么是一条巨型黑犬。

“是啊！”Sirius犬吠般笑道，“我爸妈说迟早有一天会弄死我，死在他们手下的话，倒不如巧克力来得痛快。”

Sirius靠着山毛榉坐到了Remus左边，两个少年无忧地大笑起来。

笑声渐渐平息，Sirius突然耸了耸肩，“不过我真的没吃巧克力，大脚板可没那么想不开。”说罢，他转过头注视着Remus，并试图向右边靠得更近一些，直到他的脸颊几乎贴到了Remus左耳的位置。Sirius在Remus耳边轻声低语，好像在吹气似的，对他说——

“其实是你太渴望那个黑乎乎的东西了吧。”（此处有“Black”的双关，并且有点x暗示）

Sirius邪魅一笑，他注视着Remus那双浅棕色的眼睛，直到盯得他耳根发红才肯罢休。

他站起身，双手交叉放在后脑勺，仰起头。就像刚才一切都没有发生一样，立即转移了话题。

“月亮脸，下次满月有什么计划吗？”Sirius轻快的语调里伴着“恶作剧完毕”后的得意。

***

敏锐的Remus总能看穿James和Sirius两人的恶作剧计划，他也能轻而易举地一眼认出第一次在他面前化作阿尼玛格斯的朋友们。然而，Remus始终不知道，他什么时候对Sirius产生了友情以上的情愫。他只知道，这个秘密在他心里藏了很久，并且会把这个秘密一直藏下去。理智的他绝不想拿自己飘忽不定的感情来牺牲他与Sirius真挚的友谊。时间久了，它或许就会渐渐在他内心深处封尘，不再激起波澜。然而事与愿违，仿佛时间越久，Remus心中的火焰就燃烧得越旺，就如同他最爱的黑巧克力一样，在嘴里含的时间越久，香味就越浓厚。

然而，香醇的黑巧克力始终是苦涩的，就像Remus对友人的爱恋，每当看到他时，都要极力克制住自己如烈酒般强烈的情感，这令他苦不堪言。

友人刚刚的举动，还有他身上来源不明的黑巧克力的味道，再加上双关却直白的话语，对Remus来说简直是赤裸裸的引诱。好在这回那只从不害臊的大黑狗还知道见好就收，不然Remus也不确定自己能不能忍住不把他吃掉。

然而那只是Remus的烦恼开端。

从那天起，Remus察觉到Sirius所到之处都散发着一股黑巧克力的香气。向来控制力极强的他这次终于无法抵御得住血液里的狼性，只要Sirius向他靠近，Remus都有想扑上去咬他一口的冲动。然而偏偏在这种情况下，Sirius总是得寸进尺地往Remus身边越凑越近。

看来Sirius在阿尼玛格斯的影响下，彻底变成了一条粘人的狗。

Remus一向拿Sirius没有办法，难得的是，他这次想出了一条完美的对策，那就是——

躲！

***

将近一个月的时间里，Remus总是想方设法不和其他掠夺者一起行动，他几乎每天都泡在图书馆。一开始，大脚板和尖头叉子还会披着隐形斗篷来图书馆抓他，每当他闻到那股熟悉的香味，Remus立马去和其他级长一起巡逻校园，从他们的魔爪下逃脱。几次失败后，James和Sirius索性放弃了他们的“抓狼计划”，这让Remus总算松了一口气。

Remus能成功躲得了白天可能会发生的“灾难性事件”，却逃不过夜晚醉人的梦境。

Remus站在一间空荡的教室里，空气是纯白色的。Sirius就在正对着他的位置，坐在课桌上，双腿在半空中轻微摇晃。他紧密地注视着Remus棕色的眼眸，脸上挂着狂放的笑容。随后，Sirius将右手缓缓放到领子底下金红相间的领带的位置，用修长的手指将它倏地拽下，然后开始用另一只手解开白衬衫最上面两颗扣子，露出微微凸出的喉结和若隐若现的锁骨。一股更加浓郁的黑巧克力香暴露在空气中。Remus情不自禁地靠向Sirius，双手撑在Sirius所坐的桌子上面他大腿两侧的位置。Remus将身体微微前倾，低头注视着Sirius光滑的脖颈，他想在那里刻下一道红印，只听见魔法钟声在耳边回荡。

该死的美梦总是在关键时刻结束。

***

每次级长巡逻后，Remus总是会觉得格外疲累，这种情况下五楼的级长浴室无疑是他的绝佳去处。

点着蜡烛的豪华枝形吊灯给用雪白大理石装饰成的房间投下温馨柔软的光束，浴池里晶莹剔透的泡沫刚好掩盖住了Remus的上半身，将所有的伤疤都淹没在其中。他沉浸在思绪里，计划着如何在每月的满月恶作剧中躲过那条大黑狗，五楼雕像旁的那扇门吱呀一声开了，然后迅速关上，但并没有人进来。

又是那该死的香气。不用多想，Remus立即知道是格兰芬多两大捣蛋鬼James和Sirius披着隐形斗篷偷偷溜进了级长浴室。

Remus皱起眉头，但依旧是背对着刚进来的不速之客，以责怪的口吻问道：

“James，Sirius，你们怎么把今年的口令搞到手的？”

为了防止上个学期学期末他们两个差点把级长浴室淹了的惨剧再度发生，Remus对这学期的口令守口如瓶。

来者迅速抖动了一下隐形斗篷，露出真实面貌。

“月亮脸，你到底打算躲我躲到什么时候？”

Remus怔住了，因为来的只有Sirius。

那人忽然开始审讯，语调十分冷峻，又接着说道，“Remus，你喜欢我，”话音没有一丝犹疑，“你就承认吧。”

听到这番严肃的审判，他想立即往外逃，却感到双腿被灌了铅，只能站在池子里一动不动。

“还要继续装下去吗？”Sirius十分不满地说。

Remus似乎是被友人最后一句话激怒了，即刻从温暖的浴池里爬出来，向堆着一厚摞松软毛巾的墙角径直走去。他草草地拿起一块毛巾在身上随便擦了擦，也不管到底有没有擦干，就套上了晨衣，转身便要走。

“月亮脸？”Sirius小声试探道，“别走好吗？”他的语气中夹杂着一丝乞求。

每次Sirius试图哄骗他加入他和James宏伟的恶作剧计划之中的时候，都会用这个语调来求他。Sirius用他迷人的声线来求人从未失败过，更何况他求的还是只会对他无限纵容的Remus。

Sirius水盈盈的双眼反射出柔软的光束，使Remus根本无法拒接他的请求。

Sirius诚恳的注视着友人的眼睛，柔声说道：

“你之所以能闻到那个味道，不仅仅是因为你喜欢我。我若是不喜欢你，你是闻不到的。这是我成为阿尼玛格斯之后发现的一项特殊技能，传递犬科动物的信息素。”他特意强调了“犬科动物”四个字。

Sirius瞬间露出狡黠的笑容，眼里的泪光完全消逝，用低沉又缠绵的声音说——

“看来月亮脸非常喜欢这个味道？”

Sirius的嘴角骄傲地上扬，他永远都是那么自信，毫不吝啬地释放他的魅力。

Remus僵持在原地，任由棕发上附着的水珠滴滴滑落，浸湿他的胸膛，额头忽然滚烫。

Sirius在他的额前轻轻一吻，薄薄的两片唇在Remus眼前微微开合，从中吐出喃喃低语：

“那么你想尝一尝那究竟是什么味道吗？”

***

Sirius先试探性地向Remus的唇瓣轻轻贴去，双臂环绕着友人的上半身，湿漉漉的水汽浸染了他修身的黑色晨衣。他将左手的手指渐渐上移，划过Remus有着淡淡疤痕的后脖颈，直到后脑勺的位置，轻轻搅动着浸水的棕色乱发。

Remus大脑一片空白，扑鼻的巧克力香开始攻陷他的理智。Sirius用舌尖撬动他的双唇，开始舔舐他的门牙，然后顺势从上下牙之间的缝隙溜过去，更加深入，使二人的唇舌纠缠在一起。

Remus仿佛吮舐着超大剂量的黑巧克力熔浆，压抑多年的苦涩和厚重的浓香交叠在一起，两种滋味一并向他袭来，使他处于近乎窒息的状态。

Sirius好像终于想起来要呼吸，停了下来。对方唇齿间吐息着湿热的水汽，再次撩动彼此的情欲。

有了第一次的成功尝试，Sirius再次更猛烈地进攻。Remus血液里流淌着的狼性被Sirius点燃，开始用力吸吮Sirius不安分的舌头，恨不得把这份最浓郁的黑巧克力熔浆吞食下去。

Sirius的双手开始从Remus身上游离，无处安放，他加深了这个吻，同时松开了勒在Remus干瘦的腰上的腰带。他轻轻地将Remus的白色晨衣褪去，露出他满是伤疤的胸膛。Sirius忽然停止了这个吻，他感到自己的心裂成了两半，一半在猛烈的跳动着，另一半被疼痛地锤击。

Sirius用修长的手指从下到上轻轻拂过Remus伤痕累累的上半身，右手在Remus心脏的位置停顿下来。

Sirius含情脉脉的双眼对上Remus的视线，心疼地说：

“以后不会有新的伤痕了。”

今后的岁月里他们将在无数个黑暗的夜晚互相拥抱着彼此的伤疤。

Sirius俯下身去，亲吻Remus身上每一个早已凝结成疤痕的裂口。

再次站起来时，Sirius向Remus的唇齿发出了第三次进攻。这个亲吻比之前两个更温柔些，也更绵长。Sirius将右手扶到Remus的后背，顺着他的脊骨一直滑到腰际，但没有就此停止。

一股电流通过Remus的脊骨贯穿到全身。Sirius的两只手掌在他有些干瘪的双臀轻轻摩擦，强烈的欲望抵着Sirius肌肉丰满的大腿。Sirius顺势将Remus身上最后一块布料褪下，将右手从Remus身后移至身前，紧紧握住那个挺立的部位，开始前后摩擦，力道逐渐变强。

Remus的呼吸声变成了轻轻的喘息，Sirius的耳朵开始发痒。Sirius索性蹲下身来，单膝跪在雪白的大理石地板上，毫不犹豫地将Remus坚硬的欲望含入口中。

Sirius的舌尖在Remus每一寸最敏感的肌肤上蠕动着，身体上水珠蒸发消耗掉的热量渐渐回升。Sirius的齐肩黑发优雅的垂下来，时不时刺痒着Remus的大腿根部。Sirius的节奏逐渐加快，Remus努力克制自己喉咙里呼之欲出的声音。

Sirius见Remus没有发出一点声响，有些不满，于是咬了Remus一口，在上面留下了一道浅浅的犬齿印。Remus见状，只好放下脸面，释放出压抑的声音，越来越大的呻吟声在空荡的房间里回荡，金色相框里的美人鱼害羞地捂住耳朵。

Remus的欲望积攒得越来越多，终于到达了一个顶点全部爆发出来。Sirius咧着嘴大笑，乳白色的液体覆盖在他的唇齿间。Remus感到十分窘迫，作为回报，他立即蹲下身将自己的唇包裹在Sirius的唇齿间，帮他清理干净。

两人坐在一个由白色天鹅绒制成的柔软躺椅上，Sirius扭头从衣兜里掏出了黑色方形包装的一个小玩意儿，把他叼在嘴里，毫无防备地向Remus扑过去，使他俯卧在身下。

好像Sirius真的是一只巨型犬，他紧紧粘着Remus，咧着嘴说了一声“汪！”那东西滑落在Remus的胸膛。

Sirius将晨衣解开，顺手扔在了光滑的大理石地板上，俯下身舔了舔Remus的耳根，在他左耳边呢喃：

“帮我套上。”

Remus小心翼翼的将包装撕开，有些笨拙地将它套入某只犬科动物早已坚挺的粗大部位。

Sirius随即小声念了一串英文，那是一个无魔杖咒语，使Remus的身体变得湿润。

Sriius将Remus的两腿分开，再次俯身吻了吻Remus的嘴唇，等他们都做好了充足的准备，Sirius缓慢又坚定地将自己送入Remus的体内。两个人身体接触的那一瞬间，他们都感觉自己被电了一下，就好像两段无法破译的密码接通了起来。

Sirius被Remus温暖的体温紧紧包裹住，Remus感到肿胀的疼痛，脚趾蜷缩在一起。Sirius立即扣上Remus的双手。

“Moony，Moony...”Sirius一遍遍呼唤着Remus，试图缓解他的疼痛。Remus紧紧握着他的双手，指甲在Sirius的手背上留下一道道血红的抓痕。两个遍体鳞伤的人相伴在一起，必定要痛与快乐并行。

Remus渐渐适应了Sirius在他体内的存在，开始享受其中的快感。他不再皱眉，可以暂时忘记这些年所背负的痛苦，不必再克制不敢说出口的情感，并且还尝到了这世上最香浓的黑色巧克力。

“Sirius，Sirius...”Remus一声声回应着Sirius刚才的呼唤，呻吟声也越来越大。

Remus亲昵的喊声勾起了Sirius更浓烈的情欲。Sirius跪起来，将Remus的右腿搭在他的左肩，使Remus更加紧致地包裹住他。Sirius更加猛烈快速地抽动腰身，Remus在强烈的快感的冲击下将Sirius的手扣得更紧，双腿向远处伸展。

汗水晕染在十指相扣的手掌之间，但他们谁也不愿将手松开。

Remus闻到了比和Sirius刚刚亲吻时要浓郁十倍的巧克力香，窒息的快感突如其来，在Sirius更为猛烈甚至有些暴力的几声撞击下，快感到达了极点，两人同时呐喊出来，身体与灵魂同时在颤抖。

一个背弃命运的少年和一个被命运背弃的少年紧紧相拥在一起。  


***

两个少年面对面侧卧在毛绒绒的躺椅上，互相抚摸着令彼此魂牵梦萦的那张脸。

“月亮脸，你可知道你身上有一股危险又迷人的味道吗？”Sirius神秘地问。

“是吗？那是一种什么样的味道呢？”Remus怎样也猜不到自己身上会散发什么能吸引Sirius的味道，但他确信Sirius闻到的不是巧克力。

“哦，我的宝贝（My honey），我想这应该是一个秘密。”

Sirius再次向Remus吻去。

众所周知，Sirius最喜欢喝蜂蜜。

（全文完）


End file.
